


give it to someone special

by regrettes



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Last Christmas songfic kinda? i guess?, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrettes/pseuds/regrettes
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	give it to someone special

“I can’t believe they decided to just spring this on us,” Alyssa groaned, throwing her head back. She wasn’t a fan of surprises most of the time, not when they involved unexpected visitors. Or party poppers. “I mean, did they expect us to already have planned a full feast? When they said they didn’t want us in Edgewater this year I thought they were just going to make us come for longer during Christmas.”

“I can’t either babe,” Emma sighed, looking through their list and rubbing her tired eyes. She was trying to figure out what they still needed, as if Walmart would actually have everything they need in this sort of time crunch. “I mean, maybe they still plan to make us come for Christmas, but how the hell are we supposed to find anything less than six hours before we have to start baking the turkey?” The stress between the girls was tangible, radiating off of them and causing a sort of tension they hadn’t seen since they were still in high school.

As the Christmas music filtered through the speakers of the grocery store, Emma turned around and looked at Alyssa with an excited look in her eyes. It was two in the morning the day of Thanksgiving and the last thing either woman wanted to be doing was shopping for a Thanksgiving dinner they hadn’t planned to have. However when both Betsy and Veronica showed up at their doorstep that evening they hadn’t had much of a choice. All of that stress melted off of Emma as she held out her hand for Alyssa to take, singing to her girlfriend, “_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away.”_

When Alyssa didn’t immediately take her hand Emma barely cast a glance around to see if anyone was watching them before she began solo dancing. Continuing to serenade Alyssa, she could see the other girl’s facade cracking, “_This year, to save me from tears, I’ll give it to someone special.” _As she pretended to rip her heart out and give it to Alyssa the brunette took her hands and pulled her close. The motion knocked the cart away from them, but it didn’t roll enough for either girl to notice as Emma pulled her close and stole a quick kiss. There was something so entirely freeing about being in a grocery store this late at night. No one was around to judge them, even the workers had done a good job of making themselves scarce.

“Emma, we should be shopping,” Alyssa chided but Emma couldn’t hear her as she continued to sing and dance. Her hands never left Alyssa’s, a smile crinkling the corner of her eyes. As they twirled and danced amongst the baking supplies, it was an entirely different vibe from how they’d been just moments before. It was as if the Christmas spirit had finally settled into them and nothing could go wrong. Emma noticed a slight change in how Alyssa was looking at her as she twirled her one last time as the song ended. She couldn’t place what it was, but she didn’t have to think too hard for too long. “I love you,” Alyssa sighed with a soft smile, although there was something more hiding under her tongue.

“I love you too,” Emma grinned, running a hand through her hair and starting to move away when Alyssa pulled her back to the spot they had ended their dance in.

“I,” the brunette started, pausing and looking around before she reached her free hand into her jacket pocket, “I was going to wait until after we’d had our _private_ thanksgiving dinner tomorrow. However, seeing as that’s no longer a thing that is going to happen.” Emma watched Alyssa sink to one knee and take in a deep breath, “Emma Nolan, you have done nothing but love me unconditionally through everything we’ve ever been through. That first Christmas season we spent together was the year that my life changed completely, and I gave you my heart that day. Today, I want to give it to you all over again.”

“Alyssa,” Emma whispered, moving to pull the girl up off the ground but found she was determined to stay where she was.

“Emma Nolan. Will you marry me?” Alyssa’s eyes held such a hopeful look, as if nothing else mattered other than Emma and her in that moment. She ran a hand through her hair as Emma stood there completely silent, staring at the ring in Alyssa’s hand and then into Alyssa’s eyes. “Emma, please say something,” she whispered, feeling like she might’ve just made a huge mistake.

Emma stayed silent, pulling Alyssa to her feet and into a gentle kiss. All of the words the blonde could hope to say were poured into the kiss, hands coming up to cup Alyssa’s cheeks. Alyssa’s arms wrapped tightly around her waist as she grinned into the kiss. “Yes, a million times yes,” Emma chuckled in between kisses, “Although now I have to think of something else to surprise you with during Christmas.”

“You’ve got time to think,” Alyssa giggled, sliding the ring onto her fiancée’s finger before dragging them both back to their cart, “but first we have to finish shopping for Thanksgiving.”


End file.
